A need exists for a quick to assemble ballistic protection shelter that can protect occupants from destructive energy waves resulting in structural damage and shrapnel projected from multiple directions simultaneously.
A further need exists for a rugged and sturdy structure that can provide protection without collapsing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.